Reunited...Maybe
Reunited...Maybe is a future chapter in King of the Jungle. Characters *Mufasa Pride *Nala *Hasnaa *Jayde Story Something rustled in the jungle causing Mala lifted her head up. “What’s that?” Suddenly a large figure jumped at her. Mala screamed and began running back towards home. “MOMMY! DADDY! UNCLE SALEHA! UNCLE SIMBA! AUNT HASINA! AUNT NAIZHAH! ANYONE HELP ME!” . . . “Sires!” Aslan and Simba lifted their heads at the sound of Hasnaa flying towards them. Nazihah looked up from lying next to Simba. “Hasnaa what is it?” Simba asked once the bird landed on the ground. “Rouge lioness in the territory!” “What?!” Simba exclaimed. “What!” Aslan exclaimed jumping to his paws. “Mala’s out there!” The lions’ eyes widen in fear. The rest of the pride came out of their dens after hearing that there were rouges in their territory. Mika in the nursery area wrapped her tail around Mira and Bella protectively. Ayize stuck her head out of the opening eyes wide in worry for her adoptive daughter. “SIMBA!” Everyone turned to see Hasina jumping down from the trees. She had a terrified look on her face. “Hasina what is it?” Ayize asked. “The rouge lioness is chasing Mala!” “WHAT?” Both Ayize and Aslan exclaimed very worried about their adoptive daughter. Aslan raced to the nursery, “Please stay, I’ll get Mala.” Ayize looked like she was about to argue but then remembered the new lives she was carrying inside her belly. “Alright, please, bring her home…” She said before nuzzling Aslan. “I promise.” Aslan said before running over to Simba. “Ajia! Salehe!” Simba called and Ajia made her way to Simba. But Simba then noticed that Salehe did not come. “Where is he now?!” “Simba!” Simba turned his head to see a gray-feathered Osprey coming into the camp. “Jayde what is it?” Simba asked, with a hint of impatient in his voice. “Salehe is chasing the lioness that is chasing Mala!” The osprey said. Aslan and Ayize let out of breath. Knowing that Salehe was chasing the lioness they knew their daughter would be safe for now. “Ajia,” the said lioness turned to her leader. “You’re the fastest, take Aziza and Asama, track and stop the other rouge.” Simba said. “Right.” Ajia said and she gathered the two sisters and then shot off into the jungle. “Mbwana you’re with me, Aslan, Nazihah, and Hasina.” Simba said to the lion that nodded. “We’re going after the lioness that is after Mala.” Kamaria stepped forward. “I’m going with you.” Simba gave his leopard mother a look. “My son is out there and we don’t know what those lionesses are capable of doing. So you’ll need all the help you can get.” Eventually Simba gave in. Kamaria was right. “Sabiha,” Aslan turned to Asali’s older sister. “Take charge.” The dark brown desert colored lioness nodded. Soon Simba and his group raced out to track down the lioness that was chasing the cub everyone grew to love. . . . But just as soon as they left, Ayize cried out in pain. Asali raced over to Ayize. Fathiya turned to Sabiha and Tumaini with a look. “They’re coming now.” Both lionesses’ eyes widen. . . . Salehe raced after the tan creamy coated lioness that was chasing his adoptive niece. ‘No one will harm Mala while I’m around.’ ''Salehe hissed and sped up his running through the trees. Mala ran until she came to a dead end: a large tree stood in her way. She was much too small the jump over it. Mala turned around to see the tan creamy lioness stalking to her. Mala crouched down and wrapped herself in a tight ball, too scared to do anything. Suddenly she heard a growl. She looked up. Before the lioness got close, Salehe jumped down from the trees. He stood protectively in front of Mala. “Uncle Salehe!” Salehe turned to Mala and gave her a toothy grin. “Don’t sweat it sport, no one’s going to get ya.” Salehe turned to the lioness and growled. “You will not harm her!” and then he jumped onto the lioness and soon the fight began. ''‘Good thing Simba and Ayize taught me some of their lion-fighting style…’ “MALA!” the little cub turned her head to see… Aslan, Mbwana, Simba, Nazihah, Hasina, and Kamaria! “Daddy! Auntie!” Mala ran over the felines and nuzzled each of them. She then ran over to Aslan who nuzzled his cub. Aslan stood over the small cub in a protective stance while Nazihah calmed her down. By now Salehe had pinned the strange lioness to the ground. “OK who are you and why were you after my niece?” Simba walked up to them. “Your niece?!” The lioness exclaimed. “You’re different species!” The voice sounded so familiar. When the lioness and Simba’s eyes made contact the lioness’ eyes widen. “Simba?” “Nala?!” Simba exclaimed. Aslan and Nazihah looked at Simba with a confused look. He knew this lioness? Mala was even more confused. Hasina stared at her adoptive brother, while Kamaria looked at him. Salehe got off the lioness whose name was Nala. Nala walked over to Simba. “Y-You’re alive all this time?” She whispered. “Na-Nazihah take everyone back home, I will catch up.” Simba got out. Nazihah gave her mate a look but did what she was told. Aslan picked up Mala and followed as well as the rest of their group. As they neared the border of their territory, Mika shot out from the bushes. “Thank the stars you’re here!” Aslan put Mala on the ground. “Mika what’s wrong?” “It’s Ayize, she’s in labor!” “What?” Aslan, with Mala hot on his paws, raced into the heart of the jungle. Everyone else followed them, all but Nazihah. The silver lioness turned to where she had left Simba and this Nala lion… . . . Meanwhile, Simba and Nala were staring at each other until… “What are you doing here?” Simba asked. Nala was surprised. She’d thought he’d say something else… "What am I doing here?! What are you doing here?! Scar told us about the stampede, he said you and Ayize were killed with Mufasa!” Simba was horrified. His uncle lied to the pride. “You need to come back and take your place! There is no food and barely any water! You need to take Scar down!” “No!” Nala was shocked. It was his dream to be king, now he doesn’t? “I came here to forget the past. I don’t want to be king now.” Simba turned away and began to walk away. Nala quickly followed him. . . Ajia, Azizi and Asama had the other lioness surrounded as they made their way back to the caves. The lioness was quiet and came with them without a struggle, which was odd. She said that her name was Amara and she was traveling with another lioness to find food for her pride. . . Simba had been gone for a while now and Nazihah was getting worried. She decided to go find him. As Nazihah was walking through the jungle, she heard her name being called. “Huh?” The silver lioness turned to see her younger sister Bahiya running over. “Nazihah there you are! I’ve been looking everywhere–” Bahiya stopped noticing her older sister’s grim look. “What’s wrong?” “The rouge lioness,” The elder of the sisters said as she sat down. “Yeah? And?” Bahiya asked sitting next to her eldest sister. “Simba knows her.” Bahiya nodded in where she was going. “And you’re afraid that he’ll leave you for her right?” Nazihah nodded sadly. “Sis, you have nothing to worry.” Nazihah looked at her sister. “Simba said himself that he loves you and besides, mom will probably kick his tail if he left you.” Nazihah giggled. “You’re right. Thanks Bahiya.” Bahiya smiled. “No worries sis.” “Anyway, why are you here Bahiya?” asked Nazihah. “Oh yeah. Ayize’s in labor.” Bahiya said normally. Nazihah’s eyes widen in surprise. “She’s what?!” Nazihah exclaimed. “Yeah. Her pains started as soon as you guys left to track down that lioness.” Bahiya said. “Mom’s helping her as are Aunt Sabiha and Tumaini.” “Alright,” Nazihah said. “I’ll go find Simba; he’ll want to be there for her.” Bahiya nodded. “OK, I’ll tell the rest of the pride that you’ll on your way back as soon as you find Simba.” Nazihah nodded. “And don’t worry sis, Simba said himself, you’re the light in his heart.” Bahiya said before turning and running through the jungle. Nazihah thought for a moment. ‘She is right. Simba ''did say that when he asked me to become his mate.’'' She smiled before heading into the jungle to track down her mate and this Nala lioness. . . . Meanwhile, Simba and Nala were by a waterfall and arguing…still… “Simba you’re the rightful king! Not Scar! There’s no food and barely any water!” Nala said. “I told already! The answer is no! It’s not my place.” Simba said. “What about your mother, Adia, Zawadi and your brother and sister? There’s barely enough food for them even if she gives them her share!” Nala countered. Simba’s eyes widen. His mother had new cubs which would make them his siblings… Simba turned to the waterfall. “They’re better off without me. My brother can be king.” . . . Walking near the waterfall at that same moment was none other than Nazihah looking for her mate. Nazihah came up to some the rocks that surrounded the waterfall. She saw Nala and Simba talking, more like arguing with each other. As she got closer she could hear Nala say something about Simba’s mother and brother and sister? With a shake of her head she stepped out from behind the rocks. . . "How about you stop it." Nazihah said coming out from behind rocks. Simba and Nala jumped in surprise. "Nazihah?" Simba said. Nala narrowed her eyes at the silver lioness. "This is none of your concern." Nazihah began to get irritated by Nala. She narrows her eyes at Nala. “Actually yes it does. If it involves my mate then it involves me as well,” Nazihah said standing next to Simba. Nala stood there, mouth open, trying realize what happened. Simba turned to Nazihah. “Why are you here Nazihah? I thought I told you to go back with the others?” “I did, but I started to get worried when you didn’t come back after a while. But now we have to head back now!” Simba started to get worried. “What? Why? Is everything alright?” Then his eyes widen. “Is Ayize alright?!” ‘A-Ayize’s a-alive?!’ Nala thought. “She’s fine, but we need go get back right now!” Nazihah said before shooting off with Simba quickly following her. Nala stood there before shaking her head and taking chase. . . . “Nazihah what’s going on?!” Simba shouted to his mate as they ran through the jungle, easily navigating through the thick undergrowth. “Ayize went into labor after we left to save Mala!” Nazihah said as they ran. “WHAT?!” Simba exclaimed. Hearing that, Simba pushed himself to run faster. . . . Aslan sat outside the nursery with Mala and the rest of the pride. Asali was inside helping Ayize. “Daddy will Mommy be ok?” Mala asked. Before Aslan could respond, Asali came out of the nursery. Aslan went over to her. “Is she alright?” Asali smiled. “She’s fine, tired but fine. She had two cubs a girl and a boy. She doesn’t want to show anyone them yet until Simba comes.” She added. Aslan nodded. “I understand that.” Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Everyone turned, tensed but then relaxed when they saw their leader and co-leader jump out from the bushes. “Ayize…where. Is. She?” Simba said, almost out of breath. Asali pointed to the nursery. “Just be careful, she’s very tired.” She advised as Simba made his way into the nursery. As Simba vanished into the nursery, Nazihah went up to her mother. “What’d she have?” “A girl and a boy, twins.” . . . Ayize looked up seeing her best friend enter the dim lit den. She smiled tiredly. “Simba, you’re here.” “Yeah sorry it took a while.” Simba said before sitting next to his “sister” and looking at the two small balls of fur at her belly, nursing. “No worries.” Ayize said looking at her bundles of fur. “Anyways, Simba meet Clio and Sala. Clio is the oldest…” Simba looked at cubs and saw that the Clio had her father’s fur, while Sala had his mother’s fur. “Haya would be proud.” He said. Ayize sadly looked down at her children. “Yes she would. As soon as they are old enough, I am going to teach them that family is the most important.” “To remember what Haya did?” Simba guessed. “Yeah and I regret saying something awful to Haya before I ran away that day.” Ayize said. Suddenly they heard roars and growls. Simba rose to his feet and stood protectively in front of Ayize who held her cubs close to her. They began to cry. Simba growled when the leaves that hid the entrance of the nursery began to shake. He stopped when he saw Aslan enter with Mala. Mala raced to Ayize who held her daughter close. “Simba that lioness from before is here.” “What?” Simba said before rushing out. Ayize looked at her mate. “What lioness?” .. . Meanwhile outside of the den, Asali and Mbwana were growling at the lioness that had come. “Who are you and how’d you find this place?” Asali growled. “This place is hidden to all trespassers.” Chausiku added coming beside her mother. Nala stood there unsure what to do. She didn’t expect to see a pride of lions with leopards and cheetahs! “Why did you follow me Nala?” Simba growled making his way to the front. Everyone moved to let their leader enter. “N-Nala?!” Everyone turned to see Ayize standing there, wobbly, and with a surprised look on her face. “Ay-Ayize you’re alive?” Nala said. Suddenly, Ayize’s eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground. “Ayize!” Simba raced over to the lioness as everyone else did. Kamaria tried to nudge her foster daughter awake but to no avail. Aslan came out of the nursery hearing some noise. His eyes widen seeing his mate on the ground. “Ayize!” Everyone shouted to the female leader of pride. Aslan raced to his mate. Simba turned to Nala. “Now look what you did. You’ve stressed Ayize out. Nala leave. Now.” He growled before he and Aslan picked Ayize up and carried out back into the nursery. From inside, everyone could hear Mala try to calm the new cubs, which were mewing for their mother. They quieted down when they smelled Ayize. Nazihah glared at the lioness. “Mbwana, Chausiku, take her away.” The two nodded and began to walk towards Nala. Nala slid her claws out and growled. “I’m not leaving till Simba comes home!” Chausiku glanced at her sister, who nodded. Mbwana, knowing what was going to happen, backed away, as he did the other lions, three leopards and two cheetahs also backed away. Chausiku let her claws out and began to circle with Nala following her. “You’ve made a mistake challenging me trespasser.” Chausiku growled. “I am the best fighter within the pride. You won’t stand a chance.” Nala only growled and then she leapt. Chausiku moved out of the way just as Nala came down to her. The lioness ended up rolling on the ground. Nala jumped back to her paws and growled. Chausiku growled and then she jumped… Within moments, Chausiku had Nala pinned to the ground. Nazihah walked forward and glanced down at Nala. “Now. You will leave.” Nazihah looked to Chausiku and Mbwana. “Take her away and make sure she leaves for good.” The two nodded and Chausiku got off Nala and the two led her away. However, Nala began to struggle. By now Simba had come out of the den and watched. Nala stared at Simba with hopeful eyes but the golden lion just turned away. Category:Future Chapters